Hunter Of Night
by wms1911
Summary: Honestly i have no idea what is going to happen in this story. It is my first story and I'm kinda winging it.
1. Chapter 1

All rights belong to Rick Riordan.

My first story, so I'm open to suggestions.

Takes place right after the giants were defeated.

Percy POV:

The seven were heading back to Camp Half-Blood by means of pegasi.

" I can't believe we survived that"

Jason looked to him " I'm glad we did, but it'll be great if we at least get some peace for awhile"

Percy turned to Jason " You guys probably will, but I have a feeling that my still has more to it, and not all of it good" I said in a mysterious tone. To be honest I feel my power growing immensely, it had done the same thing a few months before Hera wiped my mind and sent me to the romans. Its almost like a warning that there is more danger coming for me. Apparently I had been lost in thought, seeing as i hadn't noticed everybody trying to get my attention.

Like the genius that I am I said " Huh?" Which caused them nearly fall off their mounts from laughing so hard.

" What guys?"

Annabeth was the one that recovered first "You've been staring off into the sky for like three hours, why"

" Hm, oh I was just thinking."

" Seriously?"

" Yes."

" Wow, who knew you could think for that long without getting a headache" Frank said, and so started another round of laughter at my expense. It continued with me and the others trading light insults back and forth for a few hours until the camp came into sight. It was in flames we all took a glance at each other before telling our pegasi to land.

Upon our arrival I noticed that the campers were all bound , along with Chiron who was looking as if he cared very little fear about being chained. The romans were debating what to do about their Grecian relatives. Octavian obviously wanted to kill them.

I motioned for the others to stay back. " Release them" They spun around in surprise noticing us for the first time.

Octavian spoke " Why should we, they are weak and didn't even fight back"

" They were under orders not to fight, just as you were ordered not to attack." said Percy.

" It matters not, they are our captives and we decide what is to become of them."

" Is that so? Well then seeing as you acting Preator, I challenge you to a fight to decide the fate of your supposed captives."

" You cannot challenge me scum."

" Actually, he can Octavian" Reyna said as she and Nico appeared from the shadow of a tree, both looking absolutely exhausted from transporting the Athena Parthenos halfway around the world.

" Fine then, I am honor bound to accept this challenge." Octavian choked out.

" Then I shall see you in the amphitheatre." Percy stated.

A few moments later everyone was surrounding the arena staring at Perseus and Octavian stand at opposite sides.

Reyna stepped to the center " As we Romans know, this is a fight to the death, so whoever is victorious decides the the fate of the prisoners. Ready your weapons!"

Octavian pulled out an imperial gold gladius and spear. Reyna looked to Percy who held no weapon and raised an eyebrow.

" I need no weapon to defeat this weasel." a round of laughter broke from both groups.

" Fight!" Reyna said as she left the arena.

Third person POV:

Unbeknownst to anyone the gods ( disguised as teenagers) were among the spectators of the fight as they were interested to see how Perseus would deal with Octavian.

The 'weasel' made the first move as he threw the spear at Percy's chest, who side stepped and snatched it out of the air and snapped over his knee.

" How pathetic, tell me you can do better than that or are your skills limited to politics and attacking the defenseless?"

Enraged Octavian unsheathed his gladius and charged, swinging it wildly. Percy just dodged and sent a kick into his chest causing him to fly backwards five or six feet. Octavian shakily stood coughing blood for the single blow. He looked around for a weapon that had range to it, his beady eyes landed on a bow three yards away. Percy however did not notice him scramble to it, he snapped to attention when he heard the twang of a bowstring and an arrow pierce his thigh. He let out a grunt as he fell to one knee.

" Ha, with out the sea you are a weakling, your pathetic father Poseidon cannot aide you here, while my skill with a bow is tenfold of your useless coward goddess of archery Artemis."

Said goddess was about to smite the arrogant Roman augur when the ground started rumbling violently , nearly knocking the audience off of their seats around the amphitheatre. The gods turned to Poseidon, who had a look of awe and fear while staring at his son.

" You dare insult the gods. I would have forgiven the remark about my father, seeing as the romans have a natural dislike towards him. You took it to far by insulting Lady Artemis, and for that I shall obliterate you." Percy said while rising to his feet where cracks were spreading from and he had a brilliant sea green aura radiating from him.

Trembling Octavian charged Percy once more. He got about halfway there when Percy raised his left hand and the augur froze mid stride.

" What trickery is this." Octavian demanded.

" No tricks here, I am simply using the water in your body to hold you there, as I said I am going to obliterate you." he said in a dangerously calm tone," Enjoy your punishment in the Underworld."

Perseus rose his right hand next to his left, and slowly started to spread them apart. Octavian started writhing in agony as all the water was slowly torn from his body. The spectators gods and demigods alike were horrified and scared that a seventeen year old held this much power. Someone needed to stop this.

Percy POV:

Once I heard him insult my mind snapped for some reason. My body went into auto-pilot, like I was watching a horror movie where the torturer was quickly dehydrating his victim. I tried to stop it, but it was like there was another entity making it impossible for me from ending this.

That is until I felt a gentle hand on my arm. I felt the other being get forced out. I felt myself losing conscienceness, I was able to make the water return to Octavian's body before collapsing and passing out.

A\N : Please forgive me for any grammatical errors, as I said before this is my first story.

Thanks for reading. Please review, it encourages me to write faster.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights belong to R.R.

Special thanks to nutsofthechest for giving me some pointers on my story.

Percy POV: Three days later.

I awoke in a horrid golden room with the stereotypical hospital smell. Is saw Apollo asleep in recliner near my bed, I was getting up to scare him awake when pain shot through me and I fell to ground with a shout.

" Ow, my ass!"

Apollo shot up out of his chair looking around until his eyes landed on me on the floor holding my ass and started laughing his off. After a minute or so he calmed down and helped me up.

" Man cuz, its good to see you're awake."

" How long was I out?"

" Like three days."

" Damn, so why does my ass hurt?"

" Well you remember that spear you broke?" I nodded, " Well when you collapsed you fell on the head of it, and it stabbed your left ass cheek."

" Well that explains it."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until I cleared my throat to get Apollo's attention.

" Hey Apollo."

" Yeah cuz?"

" Look I'm sorry for what happened with Octavian, its just that when he started insulting my father, I lost it."

Apollo sensed his lie, " Perce I'm also the god of truth, you can't lie to me."

" Fine, the reason I lost it was because he insulted Artemis."

" Why?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

" I have great respect for Artemis for what she does for young girls."

" Oh, speaking of her, I never got to thank you for freeing her from the sky. I and a few other gods have a few gifts for you. Do you accept?"

" I don't want to be rude, so sure."

" Alright guys he said yes so get in here."

After a couple of seconds there was a flash signifying the arrival of the gods. Standing before me was Hestia, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus, Artemis, and Ares(wtf?).

" Alright now that we are here, we can proceed with this." Apollo spoke up.

" I'm sorry, but what exactly is going on here, I was under the impression that at least you three have a very strong dislike towards me" I said pointing towards Artemis, Hephaestus, and Ares.

" Listen punk, we all know what Zeus is going to do to you because of your little power show a few days ago, so even if I don't like you, I don't want the only demigod that can stand toe to toe with me and defeat me to be killed because my father is afraid of you." said Ares.

" Wow Ares, I never thought I'd hear you say that, thanks respect man."

" Whatever punk" I could've swore I saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

Hephaestus came forward next " I don't dislike you, that's just how I am around people."

" What about that Talos model that was destroyed?"

" It was defective, I should've thanked you."

We all turned to Artemis, who had an impassive expression on her beautiful face. 'Wait. What. Where did that come from? Ah whatever' I thought as I shook my head.

" What?" she asked.

" Don't you hate all males, last time I checked I was absolutely male."

" You seem to be an exception to my beliefs about males. So far you've treated my hunters with respect and saved me from my imprisonment under the sky, also you are Thalia's best friend and I can't have her zapping me 24/7 because I let you be murdered."

" Uh, well I suppose that's a valid reason."

Apollo being impatient as always, " Can we do this already?"

" Yes, Apollo, we can." Hestia replied.

" Do what, you still haven't explained what it is that you are doing." I stated.

" I believe they mean to give you their full blessings." said a stern voice from behind, making us jump.

" Athena what are you doing here?" asked Hermes.

" I came here for the exact same reason you all have, I believe what father plans to do is wrong, so I support your plans, lets get on with this I have to redesign Camp-halfblood."

" Are you ready Perce?"

"Um, are you sure this is the best course of action?" I asked.

" What do you mean?" Athena responded.

" Alright, Zeus plans to blast me because he thinks I'm to powerful, isn't blessing me just going to me more powerful, thus giving him more reason to throw his super-charged taser at me?"

" Well you do have a point, but we have decided that you will go into hiding, you can decide what you do from there." she replied.

" What about my friends, my family? Will I be able to say goodbye to them?"

Artemis walked up and put a had on my shoulder " I am sorry Perseus, as far as they will know you will be dead, Apollo shall tell them that you died from pushing your power past it's limits and your body couldn't handle the strain."

" What about my body won't they need evidence of my 'death'?"

" That is where me and my wife come to save this plan, I have made a substitute body that will replace yours, and Aphrodite layered it with illusions that would probably fool Hecate, if she were to analyze it." Hephaestus stated.

" Alright, lets get this over with."

With that they gathered around me and were about to place their hands on me before a strong smell of the sea and the voice of Poseidon interrupted them.

" Don't forget about me."

" Better late than never Kelp-head." Athena scoffed.

" Bite me Book-worm." he joked.

" Can we continue now?" said Hermes.

" Yes." the two replied in unison.

Again they crowded around and placed a hand on my shoulders and began chanting in ancient Greek. I became surrounded by a swirl of red, gold, silver, grey, pink, and sea green, and felt the changes happen. I felt lighter on my feet and my eyesight greater than any eagle, but the most notable difference was that of my power core was like it quadrupled. My guess thats so my body can handle me training with whatever powers I got from the blessings. When the swirling stopped I found that they were all staring at me wid-eyed.

So I said the first thing that came to mind, " What?"

Aphrodite spoke up with a feral glint in her eye, " You look different, hotter definitly."

" Calm yourself Aphrodite." Athena said eying me with curiousity," You are different now, it seems like your power is nonexsistant now."

" How is that possible, I feel at least four times more powerful than before." I stated.

" I believe I may have a theory." Hermes said.

Athena looked at him," And that theory would be?"

" Well, given that both Artemis and I have domains that rely on a great deal of stealth, those being hunting and theives, wouldn't it make sense that he would be hard to detect if he wasn't actively trying to be noticed?" He stated.

" That would explain why he is virtually invisible in terms of power." Everyone seemed to agree with that.

" I have a question, other than stealth, what powers do I have now?"

Everyone began speaking at once, which I find very annoying.

" Everybody shut the Hades up!" I yelled, causing them to become silent, " Thank you, now one at a time, and ladies first."

Hestia stepped forward first, " From me you gained the ability to create, manipulate, travel, and heal yourself and others with fire, also you can summon any type of home-cooked meals at will."

" Ooh, me next," Aphrodite squealed, " My blessing gave you the power to change you appearance and your clothes. It also enhanced you natural form and if your clothing is ever torn it will automatically repair itself."

" What do you mean 'enhanced' my natural form?"

She snapped her fingers and a full body mirror appeared in front of me. At first I didn't see any difference, upon closer inspection I noticed my muscle and bone structure was more defined, and my skin was clean of any scars from my previous battle wounds. My eyes were now a vortex of red, grey, silver, and sea-green (which was more dominant the rest). My hair was still black, but now it had gold highlights with one solid golden streak replacing the grey from holding the sky.

I turned my attention back to the assorted gods and goddesses, " Alright whose next?"

Athena walked up, " Mine increased your thought process above even that of the smartest children and removed your dyslexia. It also helps you create battle plans on the fly instead of winging it like always, and gave you the ability of reading the mind of any being that you are more powerful than."

" Interesting, Artemis I believe you are next."

" Well other than stealth, you gained a hunter's swiftness, agility, and skill with a bow, that should be it." she responded bluntly.

" Now that the ladies have covered their blessings, it's the guy's turn."

" Well cuz, coupled with my sister's blessing and mine your archery skills could rival or maybe even surpass our own and you can predict most enemies moves a few moments ahead of time, along with Hestia's, mine, and your own natural healing abilities you should be able to heal most wounds unless they require an experienced physician. Your musical skill shall rival that of the Muse's." Apollo stated.

" You already know about stealth, the speed you will be able to move at should grow with practice, right now you are probably on par with Usain Bolt." said Hermes.

Ares stepped up with grin, " You are said to be the best swordsman of this century, with my blessing your skills with all melee or thrown weapons are now equal to yours with a sword, and they shall grow even further with practice, so do me proud punk."

Hephaestus approached me and said, " My blessing increases Hestia's blessing over fire, and grants you forging skills matching my own and any personal weapon of yours shall return to you a moment after they hit their target or if they are dropped, I'll even collaborate with you on any project if you'd like me to."

" Thanks Hephaestus, Dad I believe you are the last one."

" Yes, well mine enhanced your inborn powers, to what extent I am clueless. You now have two animal forms, one is the one I have given you, which is an Arabian, and the other is one that you decide upon whenever you want, but think about beforehand because you will be stuck with it. These forms will reflect on your dominant abilities."

" Um wow, thanks guys, I can't repay your kindness, but I've thought of a way to show my gratitude." I said

" And that is?" Artemis said eying me quizzically.

I fought down a blush under her gaze (What is happening to me, come on get your shit together man) " I could help your children that are in danger get to camp safely, and if I find a female demigod that I think would be a good fit for the Hunters I could bring them to the edge of Artemis' camp so that I don't intrude in the life of the Hunters."

" We would be thankful for your help with the demigod's safety and the replenishing of the ranks of my hunters, thank you Perseus." Artemis said while the others nodded their agreement.

" Wait, there is one condition." I added.

" Yes?" Athena said seemingly annoyed that I was putting stipulations on her kids safety.

I just grinned, " You must under no circumstance address me as Perseus, it is far to formal for my liking."

" That is an agreeable term, Pers-Percy." She almost slipped up on the last part.

" Now, what's next?" I asked.

My father walked up to me, " Percy I hate to ask this of you, but we need you to give us Anaklusmos."

I stumbled back as if I was punched, " W-What, Zoe would come back just to kill me if I just gave up her sword like this."

" She would understand in this case, if someone were to describe even your weapon to either camp, they would scour the country to find out who held that blade." Artemis said sincerely.

" Fine, but what shall I use for a weapon until I can forge my own?" I said handing Anaklusmos over to her.

" Here use these." She snapped her fingers and a standard recurve bow an hunting knives appeared before me.

" Thank you Lady Artemis. What will happen to Zoe's blade, I don't think she would like it if it was given to just any demigod."

" We shall bury it with you 'body', it seems unlikely that there will ever be a hero worthy of wielding it." Hestia said.

" Well, I guess it's time to start my new life."

" If you ever need any advice, you can contact any of us telepathicaly." Hermes advised.

" Son, I will not be able to see you often, but I wish you luck in life. I love you Percy." Poseidon said while hugging me.

" I love you too Dad, now I better get going. Thank you again, all of you, I hope to make you proud." I said to the gods.

I decided to try out flame traveling. I concetrate of the heat of my body and felt myself being engulfed in flames then felt like I was disappearing.

Thanks for reading and please review. Oh, and I almost forgot I need at least 10 reviews before I release the next chapter. So the survival of this story is up to you guys. Hope y'all liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rights blah blah blah.

One year later.

Percy POV.

I was standing in the junkyard of the gods doing my daily training session, fighting fifty of the toughest automatons Hephaestus could produce. Thirty were left, they seemed to be analyzing me for any weaknesses when I fired four exploding arrows, thanks Apollo and Ares, at the group taking out around twelve of them. Shouldering my bow I took out my hunting knives and set them ablaze, I then began darting through them decimating their ranks. After ten minutes there was one left, so I put him on guard mode in case someone tried sneaking in to steal something. After I cleaned up the half melted automatons I hopped in my car, it's amazing what you get for saving the children of the gods ; like this car for saving one of Apollo's daughters from a pedophile, it has the same properties as his sun chariot aside from being the sun, or the free hotel rooms for helping a child of Hermes break out of juvie , the others just owe me a few favors.

When I arrived at my hotel and parked my black Chevy Nova, I love classics sue me, I flamed up to my penthouse and jumped in the shower. I was just standing under the showerhead enjoying the water running over me rejuvenating my slightly sore muscles, when I felt a presence enter my mind.

" Percy are you busy?" Athena's voice spoke in my head.

" Just taking a shower. What can I do ya for?"

" I have another job for you."

" Standard escort or special case?"

" A bit of both actually, twins, a boy and girl."

" Strange, what is the situation?"

" They were separated six months after I brought them into existence, their father was killed in a school shooting. They were put in foster homes, they were safe up until they turned thirteen two months ago. The boy is not in immediate danger as his foster parents began moving every few weeks to avoid the 'gang members' after them. My daughter however is, her foster parent is clear-sighted mortal that has killed three satyrs that were sent to retrieve her. He began abusing her since a hellhound attacked right after her birthday."

At that I started gritting my teeth, " Names and locations, now!"

" Angela and Reese, I placed their locations in your mind. Please hurry." She pleaded.

I shut off the shower and willed my clothes on, " I'm on my way now." and closed off the mental link.

I ran to my car, jumped in and flamed a quarter of a mile from the girl's location in Wisconsin. It was a farm in the middle of the state. I decided to do some recon on the place, I focused in on the windows of the farmhouse and noticed at least three people with weapons inside.

" I should try to play it safe so she doesn't get harmed further." I said to myself.

After about a minute I had a plan. I was going in as a police officer. Turns out Aphrodite's blessing is useful after all. After I changed clothes, I turned my hair blonde and my eyes brown. Next my car turned into a cop issue 2012 Dodge Charger. With my disguise in place I set off towards the farmhouse. Five minutes later I was standing in front of the door, taking a deep breathe hoping that everything would go smoothly, then I knocked. A few seconds later the door opened up to reveal a 'man' who looked like his face met a steel-toed boot one too many times.

" What do you want, pig?" the newly dubbed boot face grunted.

I fought the urge to gut him and said, " I have a few questions to ask you, do you mind if I come in, unless you have something to hide?"

He glared at me before saying, " Of course officer, come inside."

As I stepped inside I was hit with a smell worse than anything in Tartarus. He led me into a room filled with crumpled beer cans and a few poorly hidden syringes.

" So, what is this about, Officer?" The way he phrased it implied he wanted my name.

" Officer Daemon. I have a few questions to ask your foster child. Um, Angela I believe that's her name. Could you bring her to me?"

" May I ask why you wish to speak with her?" He asked worriedly.

" I'm just following up on a disturbance at her school, I've spent all day interviewing students from her class." I bluffed.

Visibly relaxing he nodded and went to fetch her. I heard hushed arguing, something about not blabbing to the cops. A few seconds later a blonde about 4'8 wearing white sweatpants and a red t-shirt was following 'boot-face' out of the hall. She was cute for her age, even even under the make-up that was most likely hiding bruises.

" Here she is officer." 'Boot-face' said.

" Could you leave us for a few minutes, these questions are of a sensitive nature." I said making an excuse to get him to leave the room.

" Of course, Officer." He said while sending a not-so-subtle glare at Angela.

After he left I clicked a button on the cuff of my sleeve that made a five foot privacy circle (thank you Hermes) around me and Angela.

" Alright now that he's gone, I don't have to be in this stupid outfit anymore." I said while shifting into some black jeans and a blue shirt making her jump.

" Who or what are you, because you are definitely not a cop or normal human?" She asked shakily.

" Ha-ha, you are right, I'm not normal. I will explain everything later. First things first," I said pulling a bandana out of my pocket," wipe that make-up off, you have nothing to hide from me."

She took the bandana out of my hand and slowly removed the make-up. I winced at the sight of the massive bruise covering her entire right cheek.

" They will pay for doing this to you." I said angrily

" Why do you care? You don't even know me. Why are you here?" She said in rapid succession.

" I can't stand it when people harm others that are defenseless. As for why I am here, your mother sent me to bring you to a safe place."

" My mother? I was told all of my family was dead. Why didn't she come get me herself if she cared?" She stated disbelievingly.

" I promise to explain everything if you come with me. I'd decide quickly if I were you, you foster dad will be getting nosy soon, seeing as we have been talking almost an hour." I said gesturing towards a clock on the wall.

She considered this for a few moments, " Alright, I don't see how it could be any worse than living with that abusive prick."

" Come on then, my car is outside."

We were almost to the car when there was a loud boom and I felt pain in my left shoulder. I looked for the culprit, only to see boot-face holding a 22 caliber revolver.

" Get in the car, Now!" I shouted, my tone leaving no room for argument.

When she was safely inside I felt five more bullets tear through my midsection. Growling I set hands on fire and walked towards him. apparently he was out of bullets, if him throwing the gun at me was any indicator. I caught the gun, immediately melted it and continued forward making him run into the house. Deciding to end this quickly so I could get the girl to the safety of my hotel room, I sent a dozen fire balls into the house, an agonized scream told me one of them hit the annoyance. I walked back, got into my car, and set off down the road. I was wondering where the hotel was before remembering that I was in Wisconsin.

I looked at Angela and said, " This may seem frightening, but trust me the fire won't hurt you."

" Fire, What fire, ahhh!" She said as we became engulfed in flames.

We reappeared in my room with her still screaming her head off.

I clamped my hand over her mouth, " See you're fine, not even a bit singed, now calm down ok."

As I let her go I felt a small yet hard fist connect with my face, " What the hell was that you asshole?" She yelled.

" That was called flame traveling. I had to use it to get you back to my hotel in New Mexico. Wait here because I have someone else to bring to a camp for people like us." I said while eating some ambrosia to heal the bullet holes.

" You said you would explain this stuff to me, you liar!" she yelled again.

" I swear that I will, but I have one more thing to do before that, so just get a shower and you can find any clothes you want in the dresser." I flamed out to the next place, somewhere in Michigan.

Line break. Around 10 pm

About an hour later I flamed back to the room after dropping her brother off at Camp Half-Blood. Angela was now wearing some blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and was asleep on the bed, so I decided to get some sleep on the couch. I fell asleep as soon as I sat on the couch.

I awoke to the sound of Angela quietly giggling.

" What's so funny?" I asked groggily.

" You drool a lot when you sleep. You also mumble." She said.

" You hungry?"

She nodded.

" What do you feel like eating, I can make anything you want."

" Pancakes and sausage with hash browns."

I walked over to the table and concentrated. Two plates of pancakes, sausage, and hash browns appeared.

She gasped and asked," How did you do that?"

" I am a demigod as are you, but I'm special so I have many powers."

" Demigod? You mean like half god half human? Those are just Greek myths, they aren't real."

" I assure you they are as real as you or me." I said bluntly.

She stared at me for a moment before saying, " You're serious aren't you?"

" Yes I am. Your mother is Athena the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle-strategy."

" Why did she send you to get me?"

" The gods aren't allowed to interfere in their children's lives by order of Zeus, King Douchebag of the gods. Only a few gods know of my existence. I prefer to remain hidden, so I do jobs for them to get them to keep quiet. Your mother happens to be one of those few that know about me, she was concerned about what was being done to you and asked me to save you from your foster parent."

" Well it's nice to know that I have family that cares. So who is you godly parent?" She asked.

" I don't know," I lied," but I have the favor and blessings of Artemis, Hestia, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Athena, and Aphrodite."

" Wow."

" Speaking of Apollo, let me see your face."

" Why, what are you going to do?" She asked.

" I have the ability to heal wounds."

She turned her head to give me access to the bruise. I cupped her cheek and focused on healing it, and my hand glowed bright gold for a few seconds.

Summoning a mirror and handing it to her, " Here take a look, you should be looking good as new."

She looked at it and then tackled me in a hug saying," Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

Laughing, I pried her off," Its no problem. I have an offer for you."

"And that would be?" She said sounding identical to her mom.

" How would you like to live forever with a group of girls., never having to worry about abusive men ever again?"

" That would be amazing, but how is that possible?"

" The hunters of Artemis, they're a group who Artemis created to help girl that have been hurt by men. Do you want me to take you to them?"

" Yes please!" She replied eagerly.

" Alright, give me a minute to find out where they are and I'll bring you to them." I said

" Okay."

I closed my eyes and thought, " Lady Artemis, you there?"

" What is it Percy?" She replied.

" I have another girl for you and was wondering where your camp is so I can drop her off."

" We are currently staying in the forest about two hundred yards west of the Wolf-House."

" Alright I'll drop her off nearby shortly." I said cutting off the telepathic link.

" Come grab my hand Angela its time to go."

" Yay." She shouted.

I focused on the Wolf-House and felt the flames consume us. We reappeared in front of an old run down mansion.

" Where are we, I thought you were bringing me to Lady Artemis' camp?"

" It is about two hundred yards that way." I said pointing in the direction of the camp.

" Aren't you coming with me?"

" I cannot, they do not take kindly to boys walking into their camp." I replied.

" Please come with me." She asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

" Ugh, alright I'll go with you just step back a bit." I relented.

I haven't used my horse form since I got it, but now is as good a time as any to try it out. I thought about becoming a horse, and felt my back, arms, legs, neck, and face elongate and grew short hair all over my body. I trotted over to a window on the Wolf-House , my father had told me that my animal forms would reflect on my powers so I was interested to know what I looked like. To say I was shocked by my reflection would be an understatement. I was a jet-black Arabian with my typical sea-green eyes, but what shocked me was my mane and tail, they were both on fire that was as blue as the ocean on a calm summer day. When I realized that I just spent ten minutes admiring myself, I trotted over to Angela and bent forward while gesturing to my back.

" You want me to get on your back?" She asked, obviously not phased that I could turn into a horse.

I nodded, and she climbed on. I was surprised by how free I felt in this form and the urge to run to my heart's content.

As if sensing my need to move, " You feel like running Daemon?"

I nodded furiously.

" Good, lets see how fast you can get us to Lady Artemis' camp, come on lets go."

Once I felt her get a good grip on me I took off like an arrow. I reveled in the sensation of air rushing past my ears. I was so engrossed in running that I did twelve laps around the edge of the Hunters' camp before skidding to a stop in front of an annoyed Artemis. I gulp and tried to canter backwards, but froze when I heard an arrow impact the ground behind me signaling that the hunters were here.

" Who are you? How did you find our camp? And what is that?" Artemis asked pointing at me towards the end of her questions.

" My name is Angela, a man told me that I would be welcomed in the Hunters of Artemis, and told me where to find it. My friend here agreed to bring me here, as it was quicker than walking." she said as I bowed to let her off my back.

" You can speak with horses?" Artemis asked.

Angela looked at me questioningly and I shook my head indicating that I had this.

" Not exactly, Artemis." I spoke in her head making her jump and look around.

Her gaze landed on me making her eyes widen in realization, " Oh, I undersand now. Girls bring your new sister into camp while I have a word with this 'horse'." She said making me nervous.

" No! I am not leaving him alone with you." Angela stated defiantly.

Artemis glared at Angela expecting her to back down, but relented when she didn't, " Fine you can stay. Girls return to camp."

She started walking of into the woods and gestured for us to follow. About ten minutes later she stopped, we were in a small isolated clearing with a small cliff rising up one side and the rest a semi-circle of trees. Artemis sat down with her back against the cliff face.

" So would you mind returning to your human form or do I have to force you back." Artemis threatened me.

I shifted back to my 'Daemon' disguise, and discovered that anything I do while in animal form affects wears my human form's muscles, and I was dead tired. Note to self practice animal forms more often.

" So, Lady Artemis, what did you want to talk about?" I queried.

" Why did you come to my camp Daemon? You agreed not to approach it."

" I did not mean to. I was going to bring Angela to the Wolf-House and point her in the direction of your camp, but when I went to leave she asked me to bring her and hit me with her puppy dog eyes. It was rather unfair for her to do that if you ask me, at least I thought to use my horse form." I said defensively.

Angela spoke up, " Its true. I did make him bring me to your camp."

" My my, the great Daemon bending to the will of a little girl. Haha." Artemis laughed.

" Hey! Its not funny." I said," At least I'm not one of those men that harms defenseless women."

" While thats true, you have still broken our agreement. So it is within my rights to punish you, and I believe I have the perfect thing for you." She finished cryptically.

" Please do not hurt him Lady Artemis, it was my fault he came to your camp." Angela pleaded.

She looked over to Angela, " I do not intend to harm him child, do not worry."

" Great, I get a handpicked punishment from the most notorious man-hater in the world. I must be the luckiest man in the world." My vioce laden with sarcasm.

" I was going to go easy on you, but after your last comment you are getting something special." She said with an evil grin.

" Oh great, me and my big mouth. So what is my punishment?"

" You shall be my servant for the next few months, and will do everything I tell you or I will add more time when you refuse to do so."

" Thats not fair, what about my job for the other gods. I won't be able to do it if I'm serving you." I said hoping to get out of it.

" I will inform them of your punishment, and if they have any urgent jobs I will allow you to do them." She replied.

" There's no winning with you is there?"

" Nope," She said popping the 'p'," We should head back now, we've been out here a few hours. Oh and you should probably get into your horse form so you aren't shot on sight."

Shifting forms I thought ' Great I have just condemded myself to months of torture at the hands of Artemis.'

Chapter 3 is out of the way. Sorry it took so long for me to post, but I have crappy internet out here. I decided to do away with the review conditions after someone that goes by YoungHomer told me it was , for the sake of making this shorter, a little childish. I tend to agree with that.

Oh and thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Rights belong to R.R.

Hey guys sorry for the late update, I had to factory reset my tablet so I lost all the progress I had on this and the earlier chapters. I also forgot to renew my phone service which happens to also be my wifi. Well I should get on with this chapter.

Enjoy

Percy/Daemon POV:

When we got back to the hunter's camp I was figitting in nervousness. I mean normally I don't worry about much, there aren't many monsters that scare me, but the hunters are different. I know what you're thinking, Percy Jackson the guy who went through Tartarus because his best friend fell in is scared of a group of adolescent girls. Well monsters are normally stupid and uncreative, while the hunters are sneaky, vicious little devils when it comes to anyone of the male gender. Luckily I get to stay in horse form, that is until Artemis decides I'm not allowed to be. There's another thing , Artemis, I get to be her slave for a few months. Yay me right? Yeah its always been a dream of mine to serve a man-hating, trigger happy goddess. I have but one thought about this 'shit'. Yep that's it. Oh look, the hunters are so conveniently gathered around a campfire.

" Alright girls listen up, we will be having a man with us for a few months." Artemis announced.

After many shouts of 'no' and 'why' Thalia spoke, " Milady, why is a male going to be joining us?"

" He is going to be my servant because he broken a deal that states he cannot approach our camp." She replied.

" I see, but where is he? Is he so cowardly that he wouldn't show his face around us?" She said with a smug grin, as the hunters burst into laughter.

With that last comment I decided to scare them, so using a useful trick I discovered, I shut off my flames on my mane and tail.

Third person POV:

Amidst their laughter the hunters heard a loud whinnying from the darkness behind their leader. Immediately all eyes looked to where the noise came from, and a few moments later a massive flaming tornado surrounding a beautiful midnight black horse came walking forward. The hunters, having never encountered anything like this, had two opposite reactions. Some were staring with awe at the magnificent horse, while others were frozen with fear. With their attention focused on the flaming horse, none noticed Artemis barely holding back from laughing at them. The tornado's flames suddenly brightened so much that Artemis could barely look at it. The flames died down to reveal a young man with stunning eyes. Once the hunters snapped back to reality, about half of them ran forward and tackled him to the ground in a huge group hug.

When they hit the ground they yelled ,"Daemon!"

Thalia stepped forward," You know this man?" She spat.

" Yes we do, he is the man that rescued and brought us here." A girl named Mary answered.

P/D POV:

"Why do you bring girls to a group that hates males?" She asked me.

" About a year ago your Mistress saved my life after a hellhound attack, and I felt obligated to repay her kindness. So I offered to help bolster her ranks with the condition that I never approach her camp."

" So what made you come here this time?" She questioned.

" That would be my fault, actually." Angela stated timidly," I didn't want to be attacked on my way here, so I managed to persuade Daemon to take me in his horse form. That caused him to be recognized by Lady Artemis."

"Alright girls head to bed we have a busy day of training tomorrow." Artemis said.

"Not so fast I have a statement to make." I said.

"And that would be?"

"I like to think of myself as a nice guy, but if you attack me,"pausing to set myself on fire to add some effect," I will retaliate."

"Anything else that you would like to notify them of?" She asked.

"Nope, that should cover it."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

1 month later

It hadn't been as bad as I expected it to be. Sure there were a lot of pranks, mostly mild but some were a little cruel. Like this time during my second week I was sitting in the shade in deep meditation when Phoebe, I think that was her name, shot a hornet's nest out of a nearby tree. Since I was the only living thing in sight, they went after me and I ended up getting stung about a thousand times.

Also being Artemis' "slave" wasn't to bad either. Well I have to do the hunters' chores for them, like the laundry, weapons repair, and cooking. I know what you're thinking 'how is that not bad? Well think about it this way, I could be the servant of some asshole like Ares or Zeus.

Currently I was trying to relax, but I felt restless for some reason, so hopping off the tree I'd been sitting in I started to patrol the edge of the Hunter's camp. I had made it to the other side of camp, and I felt a faint presence off to the north, so I took to the trees in that direction. Within thirty minutes I was upon the source of the presence. You know what? It was just my luck that I would happen to sense the biggest gathering of monsters since the second Titan and Giant wars.

"Well, shit."

Sorry for the boring and short chapter. I didn't really having any ideas that wouldn't move the story faster than I want it to go. As always, please review to tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

To start off I would like to thank you guys for the support of my poorly written story. To YoungHomer and nutsofthechest for the suggestions on how to make this story better, they are greatly appreciated.

Previously

"Well, shit."

I must have the worst luck in the history of demigods. Seriously I had to be the one to find thousands of monsters in the middle of the forest. I had only one idea about why they were here. That they were planning to attack and the hunters and most likely the camps afterwards. There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen. I also knew the odds of me surviving this were virtually nonexistent, but I had to fight to protect my old friends and the demigods that I had rescued, both in the hunt and at the camps.

There was only one way to take out a group of this magnitude and that would require all of my power. I deactivated my disguise and focused on my powers over water to form a blade of ice and compacted it over and over until it had the same strength and density as celestial bronze. I then opened up my mental connection with all the gods and goddesses that had helped me.

"I am sorry that I must do this, but you are not to interfere with what is about to happen." I took a shaky breath,"Just know that all that you have done for me has meant the world to me, I shall miss you all."

I shut the connection off as I finished and hopped off my perch on the tree I was in. In my other hand I made a sword of blue fire so I could strike multiple enemies at once.

I turned my focus to the massive threat in front of me and launched ten balls of greek fire into the hord then jumped in the fray.

How long I fought was a mystery to me, but it seem that for every monster I slew five more would take its place. I noticed the sun rising and suddenly had an idea of how to destroy them all at once.

I created a dome of diamond so it would focus more light and heat on me, then I began to concentrate on my powers over fire. After a few minutes my body felt hotter than the Earth's core, while I was doing this the monsters had been attacking the dome which means that they are obviously too stupid to know that you can't break diamonds.

When I had built up enough energy I made a crack appear across the dome causing more enemies to pile on. At least my plan is working so far. When all the monsters were close enough I shattered the diamond and released my power in a massive blast. As soon as I did it felt as is I was fading away.

'Well, I had a good life, by demigod standards at least' was my last thought as I slipped away into oblivion.

Godly POV:

The Olympian gods (the ones that knew Percy was still alive) were all gathered in Apollo's temple after hearing Percy's message. They were watching Percy's fight on an Iris screen, he was doing well but they knew it was a hopeless battle.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sadly there isn't, Poseidon and I have tried everything we could to reach him." Ares stated.

"He fate is in his hands now, " Athena said, " All we can do is pray that he survives like he always does."

They knew that it wasn't likely, but they still had a glimmer of hope.

"What is he doing?" Apollo said speaking of the dome Prey had made.

"He may be trying to regain his strength." Mused Athena.

Their view of Percy was blocked by the monsters suddenly piling on. The screen lit up so bright that they had to look away.

After a few seconds the light died down but there was thick smoke obscuring their vision. In about five minutes the smoke cleared, and what they saw made them gasp.

In Percy's place was a smoldering crater near a mile in diameter. The goddesses started crying and somehow got into a huddle(Yeah so what I don't really do emotional crap that well, I'll work on it later),and the gods just stood there not believing that the greatest demigod had just died before their very eyes.

O my, a dumbass linebreak, what will you do-_-_-_===-===-

Somewhere else in the cosmos.

"Well Sister, our plan can finally begin." No.1 said.

"Yes, after all these millennia it can, but we still need the others to officially do this." No.2 Replied.

"Our siblings will be so excited to hear this news."1 squealed.

Short and late chapter I know, but I'm not sorry. While I began writing this I started my final year of high school and my twin nephews decided that they wanted to be born. I had school and had to take care of my nieces while my sister was in the hospital. If you don't believe me then I will politely ask you to shove your head up a horse's ass or come fight me. To the faithful readers I thank you and as always review and suggest.


End file.
